Zanky Potter y el Secreto de la Suit
by Zancaturno
Summary: Zanky entra a Hogwarts en su segundo curso con un gran misterio que resolver.


_Capítulo 1_

**· El Peor Cumpleaños ·**

**D**ALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA QUE TU CUERPO ES PA DARLE ALEGRÍA Y COSA BUENA.

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron por el pasillo de la casa de los Dursley, era de buena mañana, y Zanky intentaba callar a su loro blanco Hedwig. La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció tío Vernon.

¿Quieres callar a ese pato mareado? intentamos dormir, o lo haces callar o te quedas una semana durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina, ¿queda claro?

Se callaría si saliera a volar, aunque sólo sean dos horas por la mañana, que nadie lo vea...

Sí, ¿y qué más? para enviar mensajes a tus amiguitos los mongolos ¿no? He dicho que no y es que no, ea, ¡Hombre ya con el niño de los... - Tío Vernon salió de la habitación de Zanky hacia el baño. Desde que sabían que Zanky era mago le habían dado una habitación para él solo, donde guardaban los cacharros rotos de Dudley, para evitar represalias.

Al poco rato Zanky bajó a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, sus tíos y su primo Dudley se sentaron a desayunar, comían muy rápido, como de costumbre.

Pues si querida, vienen esta noche, si conseguimos darles buena impresión firmaré un contrato que nos pagará el apartamento en Marbella, lo que yo te diga. - Tío Vernon parecía muy animado.

Si querido, no te preocupes, todo estará perfecto, ya verás, les vamos a impresionar.

Zanky, o dejas las magdalenas o te las hago tragar sin masticar.

¿Qué mafdalenaf?

Mira Zanky, no me amargues el día ¿quieres? sal al jardín, y piérdete de mi vista - tío Vernon siempre usaba la misma excusa para librarse de Zanky.

Al salir al jardín trasero Zanky se echó sobre el césped, al lado de los geranios, miraba al cielo, se preguntaba por qué Jermayoni y Ron no le habían escrito aún, ¿se habían olvidado de él? ni siquiera Jana le había mandado los anisetes prometidos...

Un ruido extraño salía del melocotonero que habían comprado sus tíos hacía pocos meses, había alguien allí, se oían pasos, pero Zanky no veía a nadie, también se podía escuchar una voz.

Juegoooooo con mi melocotoneeeerooooooooo, wiiiiiiiiii, juegoooooo con mi melocotonerooooo, wiiiiiiii, wiiiiiii, ¡wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Al cabo del rato el sonido de aquella voz extraña y chirriante cesó, al igual que los ruidos. Zanky se acercó al melocotonero, ya sabía como actuar en estos casos, ya le había pasado el año anterior con una mantis:

Hola señor melocotonero, ¿cómo está usted? - Zanky esperaba la respuesta, pero el árbol no le contestaba - Vaya, le veo poco hablador ahora, no se preocupe, si quiere le traigo un poco de agua.

Sí, gracias, y te la tiras por encima, jajajaja - Dudley acababa de salir al jardín, estaba muy gordo y grande, mucho más que el año anterior, y le había pillando hablando solo, lo que le faltaba. - a ver si creces, que eres un pitufo, muajajaja.

Si tú supieras cómo son los pitufos...

Tas tonto Zanky, que los pitufos no existen, que son dibujos animados, que me lo ha dicho papá.

Pues tu papá es tonto, porque si que existen - A Zanky en el fondo le gustaba discutir con su primo, aunque sabía que siempre salía perdiendo.

Alaaaaaa, me voy a chivaaaaar - Dudley dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, pero Zanky consiguió interponerse entre él y la puerta.

Como se lo digas... - Zanky no se lo pensó dos veces - hago que tu nariz crezca hasta tocar el suelo... ejem... abra cadabra, culito de rana, si no te crece hoy... esto... te crecerá la nariz mañana.

¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡mi nariz!! ¡¡mi nariz!! Está creciendo, papá, mamá - Dudley apartó a Zanky de en medio y lloró delante de su madre. - mamáaa, Zanky me ha hecho la nariz grande, sniiif, mira como crece, mamáaaa.

¡Qué va a crecer ni...! ¡¡Zanky!! - Tío Vernon estaba muy enfadado - ¿qué te tengo dicho? no quiero que asustes a tu primo así, ¡CASTIGADO!, ayuda a tu tía a limpiar la casa, tiene que estar impecable esta noche para la visita de los socios. Y hasta que no quede todo como los chorros del oro no comes.

Zanky estuvo todo el día limpiando la grasa de detrás del horno. A las siete de la tarde la casa estaba impecable, tenían la mesa puesta, con velas, el pavo en el horno cocinándose, el pastel de chocolate estaba enfriándose en la nevera y el champán en un cubo con hielos. Todos estaban con traje de gala salvo Zanky, que llevaba la ropa que Dudley ya no usaba, los pantalones los sujetaba con un alargador, debido a que en esa casa no necesitaban cinturones.

Perfecto, todo está perfecto, repasemos, Dudley, hijo, cuando vengan los invitados ¿tú que tienes que hacer?

Abrir la puerta y sujetar y guardar los abrigos del señor y la señora.

Muy bien hijito, ¿y tú Petunia?

Yo estaré en la salita esperándoles con mi bandeja de Ferreros Rocher, como el anuncio de la tele.

Perfecto querida... ¿y tú Zanky? - Toda la familia miraba a Zanky, que acababa de entrar a la salita.

Yo estaré, como siempre, en mi cuarto, sin hacer ruido, esperando a que los invitados se marchen para poner bajar a por un vaso de agua e irme a dormir, estaré solo, aburrido y a oscuras para no levantar sospechas, no os preocupéis por mí.

Enseguida llamaron a la puerta.

¡Ya están aquí! ¡Ya están aquí! - Tío Vernon daba saltitos de alegría. - Tú, arriba, INSO FACTO.

Zanky subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, iba a sentarse en la cama a esperar a que se fueran las visitas, pero no podía, alguien estaba ya sentado en su cama.


End file.
